Who is Malfoy Girlfriend?
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Malfoy yang dikabarkan menolak seluruh gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tiba-tiba digosipkan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? lalu, kenapa sejak mendengar hal itu.. perilaku Harry jadi aneh?/Chack it out please?/ author baru disini:D


Disclaimer : Harry Potter sudah pasti bukan milik saya.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship, General

Warning : Yaoi, fluff, slash, rape-rape, dan sebangsanya. Misstypo(s), semi-cannon, Alternative time(?), OOC, dll

* * *

><p>Harry menatap dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh, Hermione terutama. Gadis berambut ikal yang biasanya acuh pada apapun –terutama kalau sudah masalah gossip- sekarang tampak intens memperhatikan Malfoy yang baru saja masuk ke aula besar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hermione, Ron juga tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Malfoy secara seksama.<p>

"Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Dengan nada skaratis yang terdengar agak sinis dia bertanya pada dua sahabatnya. Aneh saja rasanya tiba-tiba dua orang di depan dan di sebalahnya begitu tertarik untuk memandangi sang pangeran slytherin dengan resiko terlambat menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan berakhir dengan terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini.

"Huh.."

Dengan teramat sangat tidak niat untuk melihat –mantan- musuh besarnya, dia mulai mengikuti kegiatan dua sahabatnya sedari tadi. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan gaya Malfoy satu itu, tetap tampak angkuh dan regal.

Menyipitkan matanya, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang terlewat oleh matanya. Habis, apa yang membuat 2 sahabatnya begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan Malfoy sejak 2 hari lalu?

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sepasang iris abu-abu milik pangeran slytherin mengarah ke trio gryffindor yang sejak dia masuk –kecuali harry- memperhatikannya. Memberikan pandangan mengintimidasi dan seakan-akan mengatakan : 'Berhenti melihatku atau kubakar mata kalian'

Dan cukup dengan pandangan sinis nan dingin miliknya, Ron dan Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan Harry, pemuda beriris emerald ini dengan berani membalas pandangan Malfoy. Tak kalah sinis tentunya…

Arti tatapan mata Harry kira-kira seperti ini : 'Jangan terlalu percaya diri Malfoy'

Setelahnya, Harry langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piring kosong di depannya. Isi piringnya memang sudah ia habiskan, mau bagaimana? Dia bosan menunggu dua sahabatnya yang malah sibuk memperhatikan Malfoy.

"Kurasa gossip itu hanya bohong belaka."

Hermione mulai buka suara, dia memasukan sosis berbentuk gurita yang sejak tadi _nganggur_ di atas piringnya, menunggu untuk dimakan.

"Hah? Gossip apa?"

Penasaran? tentu! Harry sangat perasaan beberapa hari belakangan ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan _figure father _barunya yang sedang rajin-rajinnya memberi dia pelajaran soal ramuan.

"Kau terlalu sering bersama dengan kepala sekolah mate, kau jadi banyak ketinggalan informasi baru."

Harry semakin bingung, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Gossip apa coba yang membuat dua sahabatnya begitu tertarik? Mencoba menebak, tapi pikiran Harry malah berkelana ke hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Gossip bahwa Malfoy sudah punya kekasih, katanya 2 atau 3 hari lalu dia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis dari asrama lain."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya,sungguh dia tak menyangka… hanya karena gossip yang belum jelas kebenarannya. _Couple_ baru ini begitu serius memperhatikan Malfoy..

"Ooo."

Harry membuat bentuk 'O' dengan mulutnya menanggapi perkataan Hermione. Setelah tahu apa yang membuat 2 temannya begitu tertarik malah sama sekali tidak membuat Harry tertarik.

"Responmu biasa sekali mate! Apa kau tidak tahu? Tahun ini saja, Malfoy sudah menolak lebih dari sekitar 56 gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

Dengan cukup bersemangat sambil terus melibas habis makanan dalam piringnya Ron mengomentari reaksi Harry. Hermione sendiri mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan argument yang dikeluarkan Ron.

"Ya, ya, ya.. terserah apa kata kalian. Aku duluan."

Setelah mengatakan hal di atas, dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Ron dan Hermione. Harry berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari dua sahabatnya.

Berjalan di lorong besar dan megah Hogwarts tanpa dua sahabatnya agak membuatnya risih. Pasalnya beberapa siswa dari asramanya dan juga asrama lain bolak-balik menyapanya setiap berpapasan, coba bayangkan ratusan siswa menyapamu setiap bertemu, apa tidak lelah tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka terus menerus?

Hm.. lama-lama Harry bisa jadi seperti Sai atau Gin, tak ada hari tanpa tersenyum. Tapi kurasa Harry tak pantas bermuka seperti dua orang itu…

Lupakan perkataan tidak penting saya…

Kembali pada Harry, sendiri seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan hari pertamanya menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts, bagaimana dia bertemu Ron dan Hermione, bermusuhan dengan Malfoy, bertemu almarhum professor Dumbledore, bertemu dengan guru terkejam yang pernah ia temuai –walau kenyataan sebenarnya, Snape lah yang paling menyayangi Harry-, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Kelas pertama hari ini adalah konfigurasi, dan sangat bersyukur dia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Dengan rapi, benar dan sudah di koreksi ulang oleh _Dad_ barunya.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, beberapa hari belakangan ini segala waktu kosong Harry disita oleh Snape untuk mengajari anak angkatnya agar siap saat menghadapi N.E.W.T

Harry sekarang sudah ada di dalam kelas konfigurasi, beberapa anak yang kebanyakan berasal dari revenclaw sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Pemuda berkacamata ini lebih memilih untuk duduk di deretan kedua dari belakang, sekitar 15 menit lagi kelas baru akan dimulai. Harry sih berharap saja, dua sahabatnya nanti tidak akan memilih untuk kembali mencari tahu kebenaran gossip tentang pangeran es slytherin.

Harry sangat berharap itu terjadi, tapi dia tidak bisa menentukan sesuatu 'kan?

Di tempatnya, Harry mulai merenung, semua yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya… mulai dari yang tergelap sampai yang agak terang.

Pertarungan dengan Veldemort..

Kerabat dekatnya yang berjatuhan karena penyihir gila yang begitu ambisius untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang juga tak kalah gila.

Kebenaran yang terkuak tentang kematian ayah ibunya, tentang ayah angkatnya yang sekarang.

Segala hal tentang dirinya..

Dan masih banyak lagi untuk diingat dan di renungkan, tapi sayang. Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, butuh alasan?

Lihat di depan, Prof. McGonagall sudah berdiri dengan gayanya yang khas, tegas namun lembut. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah menggenggam tongkatnya dan siap untuk mengajar.

Harry memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Hermione dan Ron tak terlihat di sudut manapun. Sepertinya, harapan yang ia buat tidak terkabul.

.

.

Menghindar keramaian, harry lebih memilih duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di dekat danau. Mentari yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk sampai ke peraduannya tampak kemerahan, indah namun tampak sedih dan tidak rela untuk berganti tempat dengan rembulan.

Saat sedang menikmati kesendirian, suara ranting kering yang diinjak membuatnya agak kesal. Sedang mau sendiri tapi ada saja yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Harry menengok, mencari asal suara itu..

Dan yang ditemukannya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Sekitar 2 atau 3 meter darinya, Malfoy berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya, tatapan matanya yang dingin, dan wajahnya yang keras.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Malfoy?"

Harry mendesis tajam, dia dan Malfoy memang bukan musuh sekarang…. Namun hubungan Harry dan malfoy memang belum bisa akrab, mereka berdua masih melemparkan ejekan sinis dan beberapa kata hinaan, tapi setidaknya perang mantra sudah tidak terjadi lagi di antara mereka.

"Ini tempat umum Potter, tak ada yang melarang untuk pergi ke tempat ini."

Nada datar dan angkuh dari seorang Malfoy membuat Harry agak kesal, memang tak banyak hal yang berubah di antara mereka berdua.

"Terserah."

Tanpa mengidahkan perkataan Harry, Malfoy segera mengambil tempat di balik sebuah batu besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat Harry duduk. Menyamankan posisinya untuk menikmati matahari terbenam. Mereka berdua hanya diam, Harry lebih memilih untuk berkelana dalam otaknya, membuka setiap folder memori tentang beberapa orang terkasihnya yang telah tiada.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai saat-saat sepi dan sendiri. Jujur saja, dia benci pada setiap orang yang menganggapnya pahlawan, pemuda pemberani yang telah memusnahkan Veldemort atau yang lainnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang itu? apa mereka tidak ingat dengan jasa-jasa orang lain yang juga ikut andil dalam tumbangnya Veldemort? Entahlah…

Agak sedikit keras, harry membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di belakangnya. Beberapa kali diulanginya untuk menghilangkan pusing dan kesal yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, dia berhenti, menatap mentari yang sudah semakin dekat menuju peraduannya. Air danau merefleksikan sang mentari beserta sinarnya dengan begitu indah, tampak sempurna dan mengagumkan.

"Hai Potter."

Harry menengok, memandang pangeran slytherin yang tadi memanggilnya. Baritonenya terdengar datar, tapi santai. Dengan tidak begitu berminat Harry menanggapi.

"Apa?"

"Kemari."

Dibanding dengan sebuah permintaan, perkataan Malfoy tadi lebih mirip perintah sebenranya. Tapi Harry mau tidak mau harus wajar 'kan?

Malfoy menggeser duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Malas untuk ribut dengan Malfoy, dia lebih memilih untuk menurut. Berdiri dari tempatnya yang sudah sangat nyaman baginya –lebih dari 2 jam dia duduk di sana- menuju tempat di samping Malfoy.

"Mau apa?"

Harry bertanya lagi, suaranya pelan dan datar. Tampak cukup mematikan sepertinya.

"Kau masih kesal padaku?"

Suara Malfoy melembut, begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya. Sepasang abu-abu miliknya mencoba untuk bertemu pandang dengan emerald Harry.

Antara bersyukur dan tidak, apa yang dia inginkan terkabul, tapi pandangan mata Harry padanya begitu sinis.

"Ayolah Harry, masa hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Malfoy berujur seperti apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan harry adalah hal _sepele _dan tak perlu di permasalahkan. Lain dengan Harry, hal yang dimaksud oleh Malfoy baginya sangat penting.

"Jangan merayuku Malfoy, hal seperti itu kau bilang? Kau itu tuan cari muka sih! Aku tahu kau sangat pandai dalam hal ramuan tapi jangan sok pamer bisa tidak?"

Dengan nada sinis dan skaratis tingkat tinggi Harry menjawab, menatap mata Malfoy. Menantang..

Malfoy tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya… dan hal itu membuat wajah harry semakin kesal. Malfoy mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Harry.

"Mau apa kau?"

Harry mendesis, dari nada suaranya terdengar kalau dia sangat kesal pada Malfoy di depannya.

"Menciummu bodoh."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari harry –yang sudah pasti berisi protes-, Malfoy mencium bibir harry, agak menuntut namun lembut.

Harry mendorong dada Malfoy sekuat tenaga. Mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Malfoy yang sedang melumat bibirnya, menjilat bibirnya dan meminta untuk masuk.

Harry mendorong lebih keras dan berhasil, Malfoy terdorong kebelakang. Harry menatap sadis pada Malfoy junior yang tadi menciumnya.

"Sial kau Draco, beraninya kau! Lihat saja sampai kuberitahu hal ini pada Dad dan kekasihmu yang baru."

Harry mengancam, mukanya merah karena marah. Malu? Untuk yang itu kurasa tidak..

"Kurasa kau tak akan mampu untuk memberitahukan ini pada Severus. Lagipula, memangnya kau tahu siapa kekasihku yang sekarang? Dan lebih nyaman mendengarmu memanggilku 'Draco' dibandingkan 'Malfoy'."

Harry menatap Malfoy atau Draco, terserah kalian sajalah.. dengan tatapan yang semakin sinis. Sayang tatapan matanya tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Malfoy.

"Kekasihmu? Nanti juga terkuak sendiri, dan jangan mengaturku tentang bagaimana harus memanggilmu. Ingat ya, sampai kau melakukan hal tadi padaku –lagi-, aku serius akan mengurungmu dengan Parkinson di ruang kebutuhan."

Raut muka Draco langsung berubah horror, dan itu membuat senyuman kecil di wajah Harry.

"Kau tahu darimana aku punya kekasih?"

Draco mengalihkan topik, menjauh beberapa senti dari harry, menatap langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Tangan kanannya bergerak memijat pelipisnya yang terasa agak pusing.

"Ron dan Hermione, makanya tadi pagi mereka memandangimu terus."

Harry berdiri, pandangan matanya berubah agak sendu. Melirik pemuda yang tadi menciumnya, yah.. walau yang menikmati hanya sepihak saja.

"Kenapa kau _prince_?"

Harry mendelik dan menatap horror pada Draco. Mencibir entah apa isinya dan pergi dari tempat itu, Draco yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Harry terkekeh pelan. Ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Harry.

.

.

Trio gryffindor sedang bersantai di ruang tengah asrama mereka bersama anak-anak yang lain. Sebenarnya, yang bersantai hanya Ron dan Harry, Harmione sibuk dengan buku tebal bertemakan Rune kuno.

"Kau tidak pergi menemui Prof. Snape mate?"

Tanya Ron, dia sedang memakan sebatang coklat yang baru dibeli tadi siang di hogsmeade. Harry sendiri sedari tadi hanya membolak-balik foto yang dibagikan secara gratis oleh Blaise.

"Sedang malas."

Harry membalas tidak peduli, mengundang tanya di benak Ron. Hermione yang dari tadi sibuk membaca ternyata juga mendengarkan perbincangan dua pemuda itu.

"Kau serius mengatakan hal itu?"

Harry menggerutu pelan, menatap salah satu perempuan yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku sangat serius. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu."

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan temannya, kabur ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk tidur, hanya mau menenangkan diri.

Foto yang tadi diberikan Blaise membuat hatinya mendidih, bukan panas lagi!

Mau tahu foto apa?

Itu adalah foto Draco Malfoy yang sedang dipeluk Astoria –adik kelas mereka- dan posisinya, agak ehm-ehm.

"Sialan kau Malfoy."

Desis Harry, dengan ganas meremas foto tak berdosa –bagi harry yang berdosa adalah orang yang ada dalam foto itu yang pemuda terutama- itu dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Masa bodoh kalau ada yang menemukan foto itu, Harry tidak peduli sama sekali.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kesal dan semakin kesal, belum selesai masalah mereka berdua yang waktu itu, Malfoy sudah membuat dirinya kesal lagi.

Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan lama kelamaan terlelap, dalam hati dia berharap bermimpi bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy dan mencincang pemuda aristocrat itu hidup-hidup.

_._

"_Draco… stop it..ahhhh. plea- angghhh.."_

_Tubuh polosnya terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya, peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. _

_Di atasnya seorang pemuda dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya menciumi bagian-bagian sensitive tubuhnya, memberi tanda kemerahan di sekitar tengkuk._

_Desahan demi desahan terus kelur dari mulut Harry setiap Draco menyentuh titik sensitivenya. Wajah harry memerah, gairah menguasai 2 pemuda itu._

"_You're beautiful, Harry." _

_Draco membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Harry dengan begitu lembut, Draco menurunkan kepalanya, bermain dibagian bawah harry dan mengulum kesejatian orang yang begitu dikasihinya._

"_Enghhh… Draco please."_

_Harry memohon dengan begitu sangat, desahan semakin menjadi-jadi memasuki telinga Draco. Seperti nyanyian indah yang menemaninya bermain, membuatnya semakin terlena._

"_Aku ingin kau Harry, kau milikku."_

_Dia mendesis pelan, menciumi bibir harry, melumatnya dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut harry. Mengajak lidah Harry bermain.._

_Harry yang sudah kepayahan menghadapi aksi Draco pasrah, menikmati saja permainan yang di suguhi teman belajarnya._

"_Aku ingin bersatu denganmu, sayang."_

_Draco membalikan tubuh Harry, memprsiapkan Harry untuk dimasuki oleh dirinya. Bebarap kali desahan keras keluar dari mulut harry._

"_AKh- DRACO."_

_Harry menyebut nama pasangannya keras ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras memasuki dirnya. Penuh dan sesak rasanya._

"_Tenang harry."_

_Draco berbisik lembut, menenangkan Harry yang tampak kaget dan agak kesakitan. Menggerakan kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh harry, perlahan.. membiarkan Harry terbiasa dengan keberadaannya._

_Mereka semakin terbuai, terbius akan kenikmatan dunia yang mereka rasakan._

"_Dra.. eh.. Draco~ faster." _

_Mempercepat gerakannya, membuat mereka berdua semakin melayang tinggi. Sensasi nikmat yang begitu berlebihan membuat semuanya terasa putih._

"_DRACO…"_

_._

"ARGhh."

DUK..BUKK.. BRAKKKK

Harry terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, apa coba yang di mimpikannya kemarin malam? Semberono sekali isi mimpinya..

"A- aada apa?"

Suara setengah sadar Neville mengagetkan Harry.

"Maaf Neville, kembalilah tidur."

Harry berujar lirih, langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dalam kamar mandi muka harry merah padam, dia bisa mengingat jelas isi mimpinya.

Mungkinkah, Draco menyerangnya? Tuhan.. semoga itu bener-benar hanya akan menjadi bunga tidur bukan kenyataan! Harap harry.

Draco memang sering menggodanya, mendudukkan Harry di pangkuannya dan mencium tengkuk pemuda itu, mencium pipi harry, dan paling nekad Draco mencium langsung bibir harry.

Semua kegiatan yang terbilang agak intim itu dengan berani –kadang-kadang- dilakukan Draco di depan Prof. Snape saat sedang latihan bersama kecuali yang terakhir-mencium bibir harry-.

Snape sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan geleng-geleng kepala dan berdehem singkat kalau Draco mulai berlebihan.

"Kenapa mimpiku seperti itu.. Draco, melakukan hal itu padaku…"

Semakin mengingat mimpinya, semakin membuat suhu tubuh Harry naik dan mukanya semakin merah.

"Arghh, lupakan harry, lupakan mimpi itu."

.

.

Ron dan Hermione menatap bingung perilaku pemuda berkacamata di depan mereka. Tak satupun makanan di atas piring pemuda itu, garpu dan sendoknya pun belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh Harry. Dari tadi yang dilakukan Harry hanya tidur-tiduran di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau mate?"

Dengan wajah bingung yang sangat terlihat, Ron bertanya pada sahabatnya. Harry mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menjatuhkannya di atas meja.

"Tak apa."

Jawab harry singkat, dan hal itu sukses membuat tanda tanya dalam otak Hermione dan Ron semakin besar.

Sejoli itu berpandangan, berbicara menggunakan mata dan gerak tubuh. Sudah sekitar satu minggu Harry seperti ini.

"Harry, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja. Kami siap mendengarkan."

Hermione memberi saran, Harry menggeleng. Mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya, setelahnya langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Dia kenapa?"

Hermione melirih, aneh dengan sikap teman prianya itu. Baru pertama kali Harry bersikap aneh seperti ini.

.

"_Hai Harry, kalian bertiga."_

_Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap memanggil trio gryffindor yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama menunggu makan siang._

"_Ada apa Blaise?"_

_Harry bertanya ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan Blaise, Hermione dan Ron berdiri di belakang harry. Blaise menunjukan beberapa lembar foto dengan gambar yang sama._

"_Foto?"_

"_Iya.. Blaise kemarin baru membeli kamera, dan saat sedang mencari objek foto. Dia mendapat gambar bagus, sayangnya tercetak terlalu banyak. Sudah begitu, kami beberapa kali hampir ketahuan Draco. Kami mau memberi kelebihan foto ini pada kalian."_

_Theo yang kebetulan ada bersama Blaise menjelaskan selengkap-lengkapnya. _

_Mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah Blaise. Pasangan yang terkenal sebagai pasangan gay ter-romantis di seantero Hogwarts ini tampak rukun._

_Dan ditangan Theo sekarang, sudah ada beberapa lembar foto, berisikan gambar Astoria yang sedang memeluk Draco, foto dua penyihir itu tampak agak ehm-ehm.._

_Pantas saja Theo mengatakan kalau itu gambar bagus, fans Draco pasti berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya._

"_Kalian tidak takut Malfoy tahu prihal foto ini?"_

_Theo dan Blaise saling bertukar pandang kemudian menggeleng, membuat Ron yang tadi bertanya memasang muka tak percaya._

"_Dia bisa memantrai kalian loh.."_

_Hermione ikut ber-argumen, membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Theo dan senyuman kecil di wajah Blaise._

"_Kami tahu senjata bagus untuk melindungi diri kami, iya kan Harry?"_

_Iris hijaunya menyipit, tidak mengerti apa maksud dua pemuda yang sedang mengajaknya bicara._

.

Rumor siapa kekasih Malfoy muda itu semakin merebak kemana-mana, dan itu agaknya membuat telinga Harry agak pengang.

Harry kali ini lebih memilih kabur ke tempat ayahnya, walau resiko dia harus bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy.

Dan benar saja, setelah dia di persilakan masuk.. di depan ayahnya, seorang pemuda berambut platinum dengan gaya angkuh duduk di atas sofa.

Mengingat mood Harry sedang sangat jelek hari ini, dia memilih duduk di dekat ayahnya dibanding harus dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy muda itu.

"Kenapa Harry?"

Severus yang menyadari prilaku aneh Harry bertanya, intonasinya tenang namun ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"_Nope_ Dad, tak ada apa-apa."

Walaupun mengatakan hal seperti itu, muka harry tetap saja tampak masam. Apalagi saat bertemu pandang dengan Malfoy.

Severus yang menyadari keadaan itu melirik putra angkatnya dan putra baptisnya bergantian. Mengerti apa yang sepertinya sedang terjadi diantara dua pemuda di rungannya itu, Severus kembali angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua sedang ada masalah."

Kalimat berisi pernyataan itu dikeluarkan Severus dengan intonasi datar nan dingin. Tak satupun dari dua pemuda itu menjawab. Harry membuang muka tapi Malfoy malah memperhatikannya.

"Aku mau ke ruang bawah tanah sebentar, pastikan setelah aku kembali masalah kalian berdua sudah selesai."

"But Dad-"

"Tak ada protes Harry, dan kalian berdua jangan membuat ruangan ini berantakan."

Dan setelahnya, Severus meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Harry dan Malfoy bersama dalam satu ruangan.

Tapi menurutku, itu agak tidak terlalu bagus..

Harry mendengus pelan, berniat untuk berbincang dengan ayahnya malah harus bertemu dengan Malfoy yang sudah membuatnya kesal belakangan ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

Malfoy memulai, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa… bahkan alasan utama Harry marah padanya pun ia tak tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?"

Harry menjawab dengan nada kesal, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. Malfoy semakin tidak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa di teringat perkataan Blaise yang kebetulan adalah teman baiknya saat ini.

"Marah karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Astoria?"

Kini seringai khas Malfoy muncul di wajahnya, dan sepertinya kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya langsung tepat sasaran. Terbukti muka Harry yang memerah, mengambil inisiatif Malfoy berdiri dari tempatnya. Maju beberapa langkah mendekati Harry,

"Menjauh dariku Malfoy."

Desisan tajam harry tak mengurungkan niat Malfoy, pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Memperkecil jaraknya dengan Harry.

"DRACO, MENJAUH DARI-EHmm"

Teriakan Harry terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Mal- okay, Draco saja, mencium bibirnya. Mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu tentang hal tak senonoh yang dilakukannya dengan Draco muncul kembali dalam benaknya, membuat tubuh Harry panas dingin.

Sekitar 4 atau 5 menit Draco melepas ciuman, kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak untuk di penuhi. Nafas dua orang itu tak beraturan,

"What the hell is it, you are shit Draco!"

Harry menggeram marah, tapi hal itu membuat seringaian Draco yang sempat hilang kembali muncul dan lebih lebar.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya Honey."

Dengan nada mesra nan menggoda Draco kembali mendekati Harry. Wajah Harry memerah, langsung berpindah tempat menjauh dari Draco.

"Please Draco, don't kidding with me! Ini tidak lucu!."

Harry menggeram melihat Draco terus saja mendekatinya dengan seringai seram khas serigala kelaparan.

Harry terpojok di dinding, tak satupun celah yang memungkinkannya untuk kabur. Tapi, seringai Draco tiba-tiba hilang. Digantikan oleh wajah datarnya yang biasa,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Harry yang mendengar itu terpaku, apa dia salah dengar? Seorang Draco Malfoy mengatakan cinta padanya?

"Kau tak mabukkan?"

Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau seorang Draco hanya bercanda. Tapi ketika sepasang matanya bertemu dengan kelabu Draco, tak ada dusta di mata itu.

"Harry, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Entah apa yang dirasakan Harry sekarang, bimbang pasti dia rasakan.. terima tidak?

"Aku.."

Harry menundukkan wajahnya, namun tangan pucat Draco mengangkat wajahnya. membelai pipi Harry lembut..

"Aku.."

Lagi, dia masih bingung.. mencari kebenaran tentang perasaannya pada Draco. Apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan pada pemuda ini.

Kalau Draco tidak ada, dia merasa ada yang hilang

Kalau Draco dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya ada rasa kesal

Kalau Draco sakit dirinya pasti khawatir

Dan dia selalu ingin pemuda berambut platinum ini selalu di dekatnya.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu Draco."

Pipi Harry bersemu kemerahan, dia tidak menyangka akhirnya seleranya agak melenceng dari garis normal. Tapi tak apalah, dia percaya pada perasaan Draco..

Senyuman tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi Draco, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang lain itu?"

Draco mengacak pelan rambut Harry, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Dan berbisik lembut..

"I naver have a girlfriend, love."

Dan jawaban Draco memghasilkan sebuah senyum manis di bibir Harry,

"Ehm.. Draco kalau kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu dari putraku aku tak akan mengizinkan Harry bertemu denganmu."

.

.

Severus hanya bisa pasrah saat mendegar suara desahan erotis yang sepertinya dikeluarkan oleh Harry dari dalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mencegah niatan Draco membawa harry ke kamar dan yah begitulah..

"Sepertinya aku harus berbicara secepatnya dengan Narcissa mengenai hubungan mereka berdua."

Dia menghela nafas pasrah, turun untuk menemui Narcissa yang sedang memasak dirumah besar peninggalan Sirius ini.

"Apa yang sedang Draco dan Harry lakukan di atas Sev?"

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu bertanya lembut pada ayah baptis putranya.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang sudah diinginkannya sejak dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

-The End-

Author baru disini :3

Fic ini terinspirasi sama semua karya Aicchan-senpei ^o^

arigatou gozhaimasu (_ _)

maaf ya kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan dalam fic ini =(

ano, boleh saya minta review? saran dan kritikan anda sangat saya perlukan ^.^ saya terima dengan senang hati XD


End file.
